


Lo complejo del humano

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medida que los niños crecen, ven entrando a un nuevo mundo, llenos de sensaciones nuevas. Los sentimientos de Jenrya y Ryo por Ruki se intensifican y, a sus digimons, les cuesta comprender qué piensan a cada instante sus Tamers. Sin embargo, éstos siempre los apoyarán</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo complejo del humano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc, etc.)

Lo complejo del humano

Capítulo único

— ¿Jen? —llamó Jaarin, su hermana mayor, en el pasillo. Jenrya dejó lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora y fue a abrir la puerta—. Ten, te regalo esto.

El muchacho tomó dos papeles alargados y los miró con cierta confusión. Ella le explicó que se trataba de unos descuentos para una cafetería del otro lado de la estación.

— ¿Y por qué me los das a mí? —se extrañó: él no era la clase de persona que iba muy seguido a las cafeterías—. Seguro que a Shiuchon le encantaría ir…

—Tiene práctica de gimnasia el sábado. Yo tampoco puedo y Rinchei menos —interrumpió—. Imaginé que, probablemente, tú puedas salir.

Jenrya se quedó pensando acerca de ello, ¿por qué su hermana habría supuesto eso? Se le preguntó sin rodeos.

—No sé, por ahí quieras ir a tomar algo, con tu amigo, el que siempre viene aquí.

—No iría con Ryo a tomar una chocolatada —le respondió. Hasta le sonaba vergonzosa semejante idea.

— ¡Bueno, no sé! ¡Tienes tantos amigos! Seguro que uno querrá ir contigo —cortó, algo exasperada y se fue a su habitación. El de cabello azul suspiró y dejó los descuentos sobre el escritorio.

Ryo Akiyama, uno de sus amigos, solía ir seguido a verlo, ambos se sentían atraídos por la informática y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el Digimundo, por lo que se la pasaban horas y horas buceando juntos cosas. Sobre todo, después de la llegada definitiva de sus compañeros digitales.

— ¿Vas a invitar a Ryo a tomar algo? —le preguntó Terriermon, tirado en su cama, viendo cómo su Tamer acomodaba los papeles.

— ¡No! —respondió nervioso, el chico—. Claro que no —rectificó.

— ¿Y si invitas a Takato?

—Terriermon, no estoy pensando en salir el sábado —respondió y sacó unos manuales de un cajón cercano, mientras se internaba a investigar quién sabe qué cosas en su computadora.

El digimon suspiró: hacía un año que había podido volver, junto con los demás, al lado de sus compañeros humanos, pero a veces, se preguntaba, por qué éstos, sobre todo Jenrya, eran tan complicados de entender a veces. No pasaba seguido, pero de vez en cuando, solía irritarse por tonterías y cuando él le preguntaba, más parecía fastidiarlo. Aunque lo disimilaba bastante bien.

¿Era el hecho de crecer? ¿Los humanos podían "evolucionar"? Terriermon se preguntaba seguido esas cosas y sólo las conversaba con Lopmon, quien resultó ser muy grata su presencia, pues tenía alguien de la misma especie con quién hablar.

Ciertamente, no llegaba a comprender del todo la profundidad de las personas ni de las relaciones entre ellos, pero no por eso dejaría de querer a su camarada.

Por otro lado, Jenrya no dejaba de ver, de reojo, los papeles del descuento: se sentía algo estresado por el colegio (el secundario era bastante complicado a diferencia del primario) y no había tenido muchos momentos de ocio. Lo pensó un poco más y…

—Creo que voy a llamarlo a Takato —le dijo, mirando a Terriermon, quien le respondió con un suspiro.

—Moumantai… —Jenrya sonrió y fue a darle una caricia en su cabeza.

—Lo siento, creo que estaba algo abrumado por la tarea —se disculpó—. Preciso salir un poco y esto me viene bien.

—Realmente son muy curiosos, los humanos digo —comentó el pequeño de piel clara—. A veces, siento no comprenderte del todo —el chico sólo pudo mirarlo con ternura: sin duda, esos seres digitales eran únicos y de gran temple, ¿qué haría él sin Terriermon?

—Somos algo complicados, sobre todo cuando llegas a mi edad —el ser digital se extrañó alzando un poco las orejas—. No te preocupes, no es que se trate de una enfermedad, pero siento que todo pasa tan rápido que no puedo controlarlo.

— ¿Te refieres a tu voz?

Jenrya no tenía la misma voz todos los días. Cambiaba siempre un poco. Se sonrojó cuando se lo mencionó.

—Sí, algo así —y fue a buscar el teléfono en el living de la casa: sus padres no estaban y la pequeña Shuichon miraba la televisión junto con Lopmon. Tomó el tubo y marcó el teléfono de la casa de Takato, pudo haberlo llamado al celular, pero se le había roto hacía unos días cuando no tuvo la mejor idea de dárselo a Guilmon para que jugara con él… Aún seguía siendo muy niño en algunos aspectos, pero siempre igual de simpático.

Cuando le preguntó, después de que su madre le pasara el teléfono, éste se disculpó, pero el sábado tenía que salir con Hirokazu y Kenta a otra ciudad para hacer un trabajo del colegio. Jenrya aceptó las disculpas con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a Ruki? —dijo el rubio, de pronto, inocentemente.

En ése momento, el corazón del muchacho de doble ascendencia pareció ir más a prisa y retumbar con más fuerza. Pronto recuperó el habla y le dijo que ya se arreglaría, y cortó la llamada. Su pequeña hermana le preguntó si tenía fiebre o algo: sus mejillas hervían y su corazón no dejaba de latir. En seguida fue al baño a mojarse la cara.

¿Qué te pasa?, se decía a sí mismo, como si su reflejo pudiera responderle, hace meses que no puedes verla a los ojos… Es Ruki, tu amiga de aventuras, ¿por qué no puedes mantenerte firme con ella? Era tan difícil de explicar todo lo que le ocurría cuando su simple recuerdo aparecía…

Volvió a su cuarto y se sentó en el escritorio. Tenía una foto de todos sus amigos que se habían sacado el verano pasado, en el parque. Jenrya cerró su visual, como si se tratase de un foco más cerrado de una cámara, y sólo vio la figura de la pelirroja, con sus ojos lilas y su sonrisa desafiante, pero alegre. Dejó la foto donde estaba e intentó concentrarse en hacer sus tareas, pero no pudo. En eso, el timbre de la casa sonó. Jenrya salió para abrir la puerta, cuando su pequeña hermana ya la había abierto y un joven Ryo de unos quince aproximadamente entró tranquilo, saludando a los dos hermanos. Monodramon lo acompañaba también.

Se inmiscuyeron en las profundidades del internet y la computación. Buscaban nuevos métodos para adentrarse en el Digimundo. Nuevas formas de poder acceder sin problemas y con muchas facilidades. Se habían sentido esperanzados cuando habían podido lograr contactarse con ellos, durante su ausencia, por medio de mensajes de voz, enviados como paquetes de datos al mundo digital. Desde entonces, ambos querían seguir explorando aquél vasto mundo.

Había pasado una buena hora y media, cuando el castaño estiró los brazos y notó los cupones debajo de una de las fotos que tenía en su escritorio.

— ¿Es de la cafetería nueva? —le preguntó—. Hay publicidades de ella por todos lados —comentó, sonriendo.

Detrás de ellos, Terriermon y Monodramon comían unos pastelillos que Ryo había traído.

—Mi hermana me la dio antes de que vinieras —le explicó—. Iba a invitar a Takato, pero tiene que hacer un trabajo fuera de la ciudad —dijo desalentado—. Y me dijo que invitara a Ruki y…

Se calló.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un nuevo color rosado y Ryo se extrañó por aquélla reacción.

— ¿Vas a ir con Ruki a tomar algo? —preguntó Terriermon, volando hasta su cabeza. Su Tamer estaba más rojo de lo usual, de nuevo, y parecía que las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

Ryo suspiró repentinamente y se levantó.

—Bueno, es algo tarde ya, vámonos, Monodramon.

— ¿Seguro? Apenas sí son las siete —se extrañó el chico de los ojos grises.

—Papá me pidió volver temprano —respondió, sin mirarlo a los ojos, de espaldas—. Nos hablamos —se fue de la habitación y, posteriormente, de la casa.

Caminaba con prisa. Tenía el semblante algo serio y no paraba de latirle el corazón.

¿Celos? ¿Acaso eran celos?

—Ryo, ¿a dónde vamos? No estamos yendo para casa —le preguntó Monodramon, bastante confundido de agarrar una ruta distinta.

El pequeño dragón violeta le seguía el paso con velocidad. Cuando se trataba de la pelirroja, siempre actuaba extraño. Ya lo había notado desde hacía tiempo, el digimon: cuando estaba con ella, era una máquina de orgullo. Y cuando no se hablaban, parecía molesto. Esos cambios de humor tan radicales le hacían confundir, pues no podía entender ni qué pensaba su compañero humano.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Ruki. El chico tocó el timbre y se puso las manos en los bolsillos. Una voz femenina, de una anciana, preguntó quién era y el muchacho respondió con simpatía.

—Ruki, tu amigo Ryo está en la puerta —dijo su abuela, irrumpiendo a su nieta mientras hacía unos deberes. La chica, fastidiosa, se puso de pie y encaró hacia la puerta con pasos fuertes. Renamon, vigilando desde el techo, notó como su compañera humana iba, enojada, hasta la puerta. Siempre le llamó la atención la manera en que ella lo trataba a ese chico. Siempre le molestaba algo de él, a pesar de su bondad.

— ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? —preguntó ella, de mala manera.

—Qué ánimos —bromeó Ryo, mostrando aquél aire tan fresco y jovial que lo caracterizaba. Y que a Ruki exasperaba—. Quería invitarte a salir el sábado.

La chica quedó hecha una piedra. Como si alguien le hubiera puesto pegamento a sus pies. Palideció.

— ¿Salir? —se extrañó—. ¿Te escuchas?

—Claro, quiero ir a tomar algo el sábado —declaró, sin solturas.

La cabeza de Monodramon iba a estallar. Cada día lo entendía menos: primero se enojaba con Jenrya por quién sabe qué y ahora invitaba a Ruki a salir. El dragón se escabulló entre los humanos y fue al encuentro de Renamon. Por algún motivo, ella siempre se veía muy sabia.

— ¿Ruki también es tan cambiante de carácter? —le preguntó, sentándose al lado de ella, entre las tejas. La zorra amarilla le consultó a qué se debía la pregunta y el otro digimon le relató los sucesos del día—. Ruki siempre tuvo un carácter más enérgico. No me sorprende que esté riñendo con Ryo… Para variar —dijo—. Aunque he notado, estos últimos meses, que ha tenido un trato más duro con él, como si todo lo que le rodease le molestara, y algo más extraño con… —y se calló.

— ¿Con quién? —quiso saber el pequeño de color violeta.

—Lo siento, es un secreto. Se lo prometí a Ruki —Monodramon suspiró y vio la "pelea" entre los chicos: Ryo parecí alegre y ella fastidiada, como siempre—. De todas formas, nuestros Tamers humanos no parecen ser del todo iguales a cuando los conocimos. Sus relaciones cambian con los días, ¿has notado eso?

En un momento, Ryo la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla.

—Te estoy hablando en serio, no me tomes por un bromista —la chica le notó la fuerza en sus ojos azules: eran sinceros y valientes. Tanto que a ella le dio miedo y se zafó de su agarre.

—No sé cuándo me hablas en serio, siempre pareces querer hacer bromas —le dijo, alejándose un poco de él.

—No hemos batallado juntos en broma, ¿sabes? —rectificó el chico.

—No estoy hablando de las batallas, los digimons no tienen nada que ver con nosotros —le recalcó ella—. Además… No quiero salir contigo —afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos—. Me cansé de pelear siempre y de tus bromas. Si salgo contigo, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Demostrarme que eres mejor que yo, sólo porque tienes más años? —los ojos lilas de ella se aguaron y Ryo no parecía encontrar las palabras justas para ése momento—. Hasta hace un tiempo creí que podía llevarme bien contigo, aunque peleáramos a veces por mi carácter, pero… No quiero que me tomes en serio de esa manera —dijo con fuerza en su voz—. Ryo, yo no estoy enamorada de ti.

Definitivamente, Ryo no esperaba que la conversación se desvirtuara de esa manera. Su corazón adolescente pareció romperse.

Él si estaba enamorado de ella. Y mucho.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con la voz suave—. No te molestaré más. ¡Monodramon! ¡Vamos a casa!

Sin saludarla, él se marchó con paso ligero. Con sus brillantes ojos azules cubiertos por una densa capa de líquido peligrosamente dispuesta salir de sus cuencas.

Ruki entró en la habitación y se tiró en la cama. Renamon le preguntó qué tenía y qué había pasado con Ryo.

—Esta vez, nos hemos dicho la verdad —respondió en un hilo de voz—. Yo no soy tonta, ¡sé muy bien que él gusta de mí! —exclamó, sentándose—. Pero no puedo soportarlo en mi cabeza, aunque en algún momento me gustase —de sus ojos lilas, salieron dos gruesas lágrimas—. Le dije la verdad, Renamon, ¡le dije que yo no estaba enamorada de él!

Su compañera digimon oía todos y cada uno de sus problemas, siempre.

—Ruki, no puedo entender bien los sentimientos de los humanos como me hablas del "enamoramiento", pero sabes que te apoyaré en todo —la pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza y le dio las gracias.

Cuando Ryo volvió a casa, no hizo más que tirarse en la cama y ni siquiera cenó. Estaba dolido. Él había ido en serio con la salida y ella lo rechazó. Siempre lo rechazaba. Pero pensaba que era su carácter y que en el fondo sentía lo mismo que él. Vaya equivocación.

Monodramon se sentó junto a él. También con el semblante triste y preguntó qué le pasaba.

—Es muy complicado para que lo entiendas —respondió con enfado.

—No me gusta verte triste.

—Déjame sólo, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie —espetó de mala manera. Monodramon, impactado por la gravedad de sus palabras, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado: Ryo había pasado por un millón de cosas malas, de las cuales, ni siquiera recordaba la mitad. El dragón violeta tenía presente todas y cada una de las hazañas del chico, y le daba coraje que se pusiera mal por algo tan insignificante como eso.

Luego de unos instantes, el digimon suspiró, algo fastidiado de ver a su Tamer así, de no comprenderlo y de no poder entender nada de la cabeza del chico. Se puso de pie y le arrojó una goma de borrar en la cabeza. Ryo reaccionó y le preguntó qué rayos le pasaba.

— ¡A ti qué te pasa! —Espetó con cierto malestar—. ¡A veces no veo a Ryo Akiyama en ti! ¡Has estado solo, conmigo, en el Digimundo por tantos y tantos meses y mírate ahora! ¡Llorando por no sé tonterías que te dijo Ruki!

— ¿Estás buscando que pelee contigo? —le dijo de mala manera, tirándole la goma de borrar justo en medio de la cabeza de Monodramon.

Estuvieron diez minutos en medio de un pleito. Se dijeron muchas cosas: entre que Ryo no lo comprendía cuando solamente quería pelear sin razón y entre Monodamon que no entendía ni compartía con él sus dramas de humanos que sí le importaban.

En un momento, ambos se tumbaron en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Y el dragón violeta quiso escupir todo el pasado que el chico ignoraba de sí mismo… pero no lo hizo. En cambio, lo abrazó.

—No quiero verte así —le dijo, casi llorando, el digimon—. Tú siempre eres alegre y a todos les das una hermosa sonrisa, ¡me molesta verte así! —Se aferró más a su compañero humano—. ¡Has pasado tantas cosas, tantas! Y mira que derrumbarte por algo que dijo Ruki…

Ryo reaccionó y le correspondió el abrazo: cierto, Monodramon siempre estuvo con él. A pesar de las tantas lagunas mentales que tenía, el vínculo con su camarada era lo más importante que poseía.

¿Derrumbarse por Ruki? ¿Dónde estaba el Ryo fuerte, capaz de tranquilizar las ansias de violencia de Cyberdramon? Él era especial y ninguna persona tenía el derecho de hacerlo sentir estúpido.

Se puso de pie. Y sonrió. Con su sonrisa amplia y brillante. Orgullosa y valiente. Ése era Ryo. Si Ruki no estaba enamorado de él, pues mala suerte, se enamoraría de otra chica cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué me dices de una cena? Papá no vuelve hasta mañana, cocinaré yo, ¿qué quieres?

Qué extraños eran los humanos. El cambio de humor lo extrañó a Monodramon. Sabía que aún se sentía triste, pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara. Ryo era muy bueno y él lo sabía a la perfección. Iba a apoyarlo y, si quería llorar, él iba ser su hombro. Siempre, aunque no entendiera del todo sus sentimientos…

Pasaron unos días de ese inconveniente. Cuando llegó el viernes, Jenrya estaba en su cama, mirando los descuentos de la cafetería, como si estos quisieran devorarlo.

Terriermon le preguntó infinidad de veces por qué tenía miedo de invitar a Ruki a tomar algo. Pero lo cierto es que el chico no había podido responderle con exactitud.

—Probablemente ella no quiera salir —le dijo, esa tarde.

—No lo sabrás sino le preguntas —contestó el pequeño digimon de largas orejas, jugando con ellas.

—No es tan sencillo, Terriermon.

— ¿Qué cosa no es tan sencillo? —Preguntó con fastidio—. Cada día que pasa siento conocerte menos…

Si tan sólo los digimons pudieran entender lo complicado que era transitar la adolescencia para un humano… Jenrya quiso explicárselo varias veces, pero su camarada no parecía comprender del todo. Le había preguntado si estaba por digievolucionar en cualquier momento y el chico no encontraba las palabras para expresarse con él.

Pero, siempre finalizaban esas charlas tediosas con un simple "moumantai" y volvían a sonreír.

Así que Jenrya tomó valor, agarró su celular y se decidió a llamarla, con el corazón en la boca y oyendo los ánimos de Terriermon por detrás. Pero una voz robótica, de mujer, decía que la línea estaba fuera de servicio. Jenrya suspiró y tuvo que ir a usar el teléfono de la casa, muriéndose de vergüenza, ya que estaban sus dos hermanas viendo la televisión muy entretenidas. Quiso aprovechar algún momento de distracción, pero no lo hubo. El digimon lo animó. Así que tomó coraje y se aventuró hasta el teléfono.

Atendió la madre de Ruki y en seguida la pasó a la línea a su hija.

—Hola, Jen, ¿cómo estás? —La voz de muchacha sonaba tranquila. Aunque ocultaba mucho nerviosismo. El chico no tenía manera de calmar su corazón y las palabras se le arremolinaban en la mente, provocando que apenas pudieran salir de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Bien, gracias —contestó. Intentó serenarse—. Bueno, mi hermana me dio hace unos días unos descuentos para la cafetería nueva, esa que está cerca de tu colegio —le costaba articular las palabras, pero hacía un enorme esfuerzo para que intentaran sonar coherentes.

A todo esto, sus dos hermanas habían dejado de prestarle atención a la televisión y vieron cómo su pequeño hermano intentaba invitar a una chica a salir. Lopmon y Terriermon, aunque no entendían del todo, acompañaron la situación.

—Sí, la he visto —mencionó la pelirroja y parecía que su corazón daba un vuelco: era un sentimiento totalmente distinto al que sentía por Ryo. Podía notarlo de sobremanera. ¿Acaso él…?

—Me preguntaba sí… —tal era la fuerza de su pecho que pensó que iba a estallarle el corazón de un momento a otro—. Sí estabas ocupada mañana por la tarde, ya que es sábado…

Y se produjo un silencio infernal en la línea.

Jenrya quiso que la tierra se lo tragara y Ruki estaba paralizada de, ¿felicidad?

Ella retomó la conversación.

—Estoy libre a eso de las cinco, ¿quieres que nos veamos en la puerta de la cafetería? —El chico de ojos grises, respondió por un sí y se dijeron hasta mañana. Ambos colgaron los teléfonos. Sus dos hermanas lanzaron vítores de júbilo por su pequeño hermanito que iba en camino de convertirse en todo un hombrecito. Lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron. Él les pidió por favor que terminaran con eso, que era ridículo, pero ellas siguieron, orgullosas.

Tanto fue griterío de las dos Lee que los padres, en la cocina, tuvieron que intervenir a preguntar a qué se debía tanto jolgorio.

— ¡Jen ha invitado a una chica a salir mañana!

— ¡Shuichon! —exclamó, totalmente avergonzado, su hermano mayor. Jiang-yu, su padre, se acercó para felicitarlo también. El chico agarró a Terriermon y se encerró en la pieza, esperando que se abriera un portal y lo mandara al Digimundo o algo similar.

—Todo el mundo parece estar feliz por ti —le dijo el pequeño de orejas largas.

—Sólo invité a Ruki a tomar algo, ellos piensan que es como una cita —dijo restregándose las manos por la cara enrojecida de vergüenza—. Como si fuéramos a pasar una tarde romántica o algo así, yo no pretendía eso —por supuesto que se mentía. Claro que sus verdaderas intenciones eran esas, pero era algo joven para poder comprenderlo del todo. Terriermon se sentó en su regazo.

—Moumantai —le dijo, relajadamente—. No entiendo a qué hace referencia a cita romántica, pero tú eres el único que sabe por qué quieres salir con ella, ¿no? —el chico suspiró, con una sonrisa, y le acarició la cabeza.

—Sí, tienes razón. Sólo yo puedo conocerme a mí mismo —se tumbó en la cama: a fin de cuentas, hacía meses que ya la miraba con otros ojos. Se sentía muy feliz, muy rebosante de alegría, jamás pensó encontrar el valor de invitarla. Jamás imaginó que ella aceptaría y que pudieran pasar una linda tarde juntos. Estaba emocionado, ¿para qué negarlo? Se puso de pie de un salto y preparó la ropa que llevaría mañana.

En eso, sonó su celular y, sorpresivamente, era Ryo. Llamó para pedirle disculpas por su actitud, aquél día, y le preguntaba si mañana podía pasar un rato a verlo. Él se disculpó, diciendo que ya tenía un compromiso importante qué cumplir.

— ¿Invitaste a Ruki, al final? —El silencio nervioso que Jenrya le dejó, supuso un sí para el castaño—. Pásatelo bien, ella te tiene mucha estima —el de cabello azul le dio las gracias y quedaron para verse el domingo—. Mira que preguntaré todos los detalles, ¿eh? ¡Suerte!

El sábado por la tarde llegó. Ambos se vieron, puntuales, en la entrada de la cafetería. Estaban nerviosos, pero no dejaban de sonreír. Se sentían felices. No habían experimentado ésos sentimientos ni sensaciones, jamás. Eran sus primeras vivencias a lo que uno denomina "amor", un esbozo de romance primerizo. Tomaron una chocolatada cada uno, con una porción de torta, y charlaron de muchísimas cosas que no se habían imaginado jamás.

— ¿Qué crees que piensen Terriermon y Renamon? —dijo de pronto, él—. No creo que comprendan bien los matices de las relaciones humanas.

—Yo creo que lo entienden de otra forma —respondió ella, con calma, mirando con cariño su taza—. Renamon es muy sabia y aunque no comprendan del todo la complejidad humana, hacen lo posible por entendernos y apoyarnos. Con eso basta —se sonrieron entre ellos.

—Sí… Como bien dice Terriermon, "Moumantai" y todo estará más que bien.

Una tarde preciosa. No querían separarse, pero ya se hacía tarde. Se prometieron volver a salir dentro de poco.

Los digimons no entendían muchos misterios del humano, pero eso no quitaba que los quisieran como eran.

Moumantai…


End file.
